Taare Zameen Par - Truely Real
by Divyaa26
Summary: Dekho Inhe yeh hai Oans ki boonde..Patton ki god mein aasman se koodein..anaghdai le phir karvat badal kar..Nazuk se moti has de phisal kar..Kho naa jaaye yeh..taare zameen par..:) Surely wouldn't like to miss out..Peep in to know more..R n R..:)


**_AN : Hello Friends..Here With The Os of Daya's Girl's Challange ' Truely Real '... Wrote something like this very first time..Though I've kept it as simple as it is..so that it will be easy for all of you guys to connect with the story.. Very clear concept..No high voltage Drama or anything like that..The pattern of writing is as it is like usually I write..:)_**

 ** _Written with Peace and complete Soul..Read with Calm mind and Not in hurry..Hope The Story connects to Your heart..Thats all I want..Read and Review!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Our Life is like a One Rupee Coin..Having two sides..Heads and Tails..The Almighty Tossed the Coin of Life ; and Putted Some people on Heads side..and others on Tails side..All Those who are in the Heads sides are Lucky Ducks..but What about the Little Ducklings struggling in the same River.._

 _' Bacche Bhagwaan ka Roop hotey hai ' My Grandpaa Used to Say.._

 _Correct..Very True..Children Are God's Gift to This nature..Woh kabhi kissi bhi bacche main farak nahi karte..We all Kids Are his own Creation..Hum sab unke aur hamare Parents ke aankhon ke taare hotey hai..Jaisa aam taur pe Humey sunane ko milta hai..Agreed.._

 _Now The question rises..Ek taraf Hum jaise Taare Unche Aasman mein khushi se Chamakte hai..Toh Dusri taraf Kyu Hum jaise hi Kuch Taare Zameen pe Bikharey hue rehte hai?_

 _Nahi samjhe na? Hmm..Now while reading the upcoming parts ; for the time being Try to put yourself individually In the situations..Well, Hum sab badey ho gaye hai..Lekin Dil ke kisi corner mein Wohi bachpan wala chota sa baccha toh chupa hai na..For a very little while..Go back to your own childhoods and Consider youself as the same Little Kid.._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _2008 ; month of June.._**

 _Rain poured on thd city of dreams like anything..The Rain showers along with lightening healed summer strokes wounds..Mumbai Experienced its First monsoon shower of the year..And what a Beautiful Sight it was! To Enjoy rains On Juhu beach..Girgaon chaupati..Or Gatway of India or Nariman Point..Or Marine Lines..So many Places Where you can Enjoy The Monsoon to your utter delights.._

 _" Chal Na Yaar Jaldi se Bike Start kar..Baarish kabhi bhi aa sakti hai ; Ussey Pehle Hamey Sea Face Pohochna hai..warna first shower miss ho jayega.." A youngster said to his Friend.._

 _" Mummy...Main football Khelne jau? Ha? Mummy jaldi bolo na.. Baarish aane wali hai..Mere friends Wait kar rahe hai..." A teenger asked to his Mom.._

 _" Yeyyyy! Baalish Aayi...Baalish Aayi..Daadu Main Poem shunau? " A Lil 5 year girl Jumped and clapped with delight in the rains.._

 ** _Rain Rain Come Again.._**

 ** _Rain Rain Come Again.._**

 ** _Dripping from the Edge of Window Pane.._**

 ** _Rain Rain Come Again..._**

 _Little girl continued her poem..enjoying the rain..A way In which people celebrated and Welcomed The monsoon.._

 _IN THE SAME CITY.._

 _" Arey Woh waha se Pakad ke rakh..warna sab saaman Bheeg jayega..Yeh baarish! Pata nahi aur kya kya mushkile aani hai..Raju! Woh kona pakad ke rakh warna pura Chatt tut jayega.."_

 _A Man in his early thirty's scremed while managing their small hut's roof..Which was dripping down constantly due to heavy rains.._

 _" Shiva? Shiva kaha hai? " Poor women asked in concern.._

 _" Arey Hoga yahi kahi pe..Warna bahar bhaag gaya hoga..Tu Yaha Jaha se paani tapak raha hai..koyi can ya phir Baalti ( Bucket ) Laga de.." The same man told his wife.._

 _While This family was busy trying to save their hut i.e. their abode from getting destroyed in the heavy rains..A little boy was hiding behind the huge boxes trying to be safe from the rain..._

 _Shiva..The same four and half year Child.._

 _His eyes filled with tears..and body shivering due to fear..he was hiding under a huge bridge..Which can only save him from the rain..He was Observing the showers with his Little eyes and thinking to himself.._

 _How dreadful these showers are..dreadful? Why? Why that little Kid finds the showers so scary? Because Everytime this rain Poured..He only found His parents struggling for their hut..The water dripping down from the roof and Wetting their few clothes and metalic Utensils which they had..Those Sleepless Nights When it used to Rain the entire night.._

 _After Seeing all this..Why should not that Little Boy find the rain so dreadful? Bacche ke Komal mann mein baarish ka aisa darr baith jaata hai ki woh shayad kabhi nahi Nikal sakta.._

 _The Rain kept on Pouring more and more heavily on the earth..And Little Shiva Kept on Crying out of fear alone behind the boxes under the bridge.._

 _ **Rain Rain Come again..**  
_

 _ **Rain Rain come again..**_

 _ **Dripping from the edge of Window pane...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **St. Angela's Divine high School - Goregaon ; 2011**_

 _The Bell Rang and Flocks Of Children Entered into their respective class rooms..New Uniforms,New Bags, New Books and New Divisions..Classrooms were buzzing due to the chirpy Kids.._

 _" Pooja..See This , I've got new water bottle..Isn't it preetty?"_

 _" Yeh toh kuch bhi nahi..see My papa bought me a new pencil box..my fav. Colour..Blue.."_

 _" Aashish , Aaj Tumhari mummy ne Tiffin mein kya bheja hai?"_

 _" Cake bheja hai..Chocolate wala..Hum sath mein lunch karenge aaj.."_

 _Meanwhile The teacher Entered the Classroom.._

 _" Good Morning Miss.." All the children Greeted her while standing up.._

 _" Good Morning Children..and Welcome to class 4th.." teacher said with a warm smile.._

 _Teacher started with some Stories and Introductions were being made..Meanwhile ; A Kid came walking through the corridor..passing by a Watchman.._

 _" Arey Yeh baccha Andar kaha jaa raha hai?" A peon Asked the watchman.._

 _" Yeh..Yeh toh woh paas mein slum area hai na..waha ka baccha hai..kya naam tha iska..ha Shiva.." watchman said_

 _" Lekin Yeh aise kaise?" Peon asked furthur.._

 _" Kuch nahi bhai..Fees bharne ki toh haisiyat hai nahi..aur aa jata hai padhne ke liye woh bhi itne mehenge aur bade school mein.."_

 _" Toh iski fees?"_

 _" Fees nahi bharta yeh..School mein ek ghanta jhaadu-pocha marta hai aur Phir class ke bahar jaake baith jaata hai..Woh Dekh..Baith gaya.."_

 _Seven year old Shiva walked towards the class 4th and Stood there..He had A half used Old Notebook in his one hand along with a Half used improperly sharpened pencil..and In other hand had a piece of Newspaper.._

 _He spreaded the Newspaper on the floor and sat on it and opened his notebook..Teacher started teaching inside the class and this innocent soul was sitting outside the classroom like an abandoned Poor kid.._

 _" Look that boy Have Come again.." A boy whispered to other inside the class.._

 _" Where?"_

 _" Near the door..look he's sitting over there.."_

 _" Parth and Manav..What's outside ha? Just pay attention on the board..Otherwise you both can also go and join that shabby boy out there.." Teacher commanded.._

 _" Sorry Ma'm"_

 _" Sorry Ma'm"_

 _She turned to blackboard again and started to write down the sums and words on the blackboard..Little Shiva also started to copy down the things in his half torned notebook..While writing the Words His pencil lead Broke and he was'nt able to write furthur..He didn't had The Sharpner to Sharpen the Pencil.._

 _" Chacha..yeh pencil..?" He asked with an innocent look.._

 _The watchman was the person.._

 _" Sharpner Nahi Hai kya tere paas? "_

 _" Nahi..Woh kya hota hai?" Shiva asked.._

 _" Ruk.." Watchman Took out a small blade from his pocket and handed him.._

 _" Yeh le..issey kar le Pencil thik.."_

 _Little boy smiled at him with utter happiness..Finally somebody helped him in that crowdy place..He started to sharpen the pencil.._

 _' Jaldi se copy down the things from the board children..Main abhi issey mitaaney wali hu.." The teacher said.._

 _He didn't want to miss anything written on the board..hence Started to hurry up with sharpening the pencil..In which The blade slipped from his hand and accidently cutted his finger..Blood started oozing out from his little finger and the poor soul couldn't stop his tears.._

 _He got scared on the non stop blood flow from his finger..Its but obvious that any 7 year old little kid would get scared in such situation..His cry echohed in the corridoor and everybody's attention turned towards him.._

 _" Arey Uske haath se toh Khoon beh raha hai..." A girl whispered.._

 _" Poor Boy..His hand's bleeding badly.."_

 _" But what was he doing?"_

 _" Don't know..May be he was trying to sharpen his pencil.."_

 _" with the blade? Oh god..He don't he has the Sharpner?"_

 _Many of the voices buzzed the classroom simultaneously..._

 _" Silent Class! " Teacher shouted banging the duster on table.._

 _" Ma'm Par woh..." Little girl tried to say something.._

 _"Silent I said Pooja! I want pin drop silence over here.."_

 _She turned and Started to write on the blackboard again.._

 _" Lekin Miss..Uske hath se khoon nikal raha hai.." Little Rahul said pointing at Shiva.._

 _" I said.."_

 _" Aur woh Ro bhi raha hai Ma'm.." Aryan cutted the teacher in between.._

 _" Listen.."_

 _" Mummy kehti hai agar koyi ro raha ho toh hamey jakar usko chup karana chahiye..Aur aap toh daant rahi ho ma'm.." Shreya continued.._

 _" Ma'm main usko apna rumaal dekar aau?" Dhruv asked taking out his little hankie.._

 _" Okay Now Enough is Enough! All Of You Get out of the Class right now! Jao aur bahar kaan pakadke khade ho jao till the next period..Its Punishment for You all..Get out! " teacher abrruped in anger.._

 _Four of the Kids Got up from their respective benches along with their bags and silently moved out of the classroom..teacher closed the door on their faces..Shiva was still crying sitting on the floor and holding his bruised finger.._

 _Four of them moved towards him and sat near him.._

 _" Bohot Dukh raha hai kya?" Aryan asked.._

 _Shiva nodded silently.._

 _" hmm..ek min ; Yeh Mera hankie..main tumhare hath pe baandh deta hu.." Dhruv said while tying the Handkerchief on shiva's finger.._

 _" Paani Pee lo..Yeh Lo.." Shreya said while forwarding her water bottle.._

 _Shiva drank some water from the bottle and looked a bit calmed down..Kids smiled in satisfaction that they succeeded in stopping his tears..He wasn't uttering a word but atleast he stopped crying.._

 _" Friends?" Rahul asked while extending his palm for a shake hand.._

 _" Hmm? Matlab?" Shiva asked in confusion.._

 _" Offo Rahul..Tum bhi na..Chodo..Friends ka matlab kya tum hamare dost banoge?" Aryan asked him.._

 _Shiva smiled widely and wiped his tears..rubbed his palm a bit and shook hands with Aryan.._

 _" Bilkul..Fends.." he said with a smile.._

 _All Four of the Kids chuckled and Extended their hands too at him.._

 _" Mere sath bhi..."_

 _" Mere bhi.."_

 _" Me too..Friends.."_

 _He shook hands with four of them..all of them were now sitting on the floor With their Tiffins opened and Sharing each others Food with Shiva..Laughing and Giggling..Enjoying each others company.._

 _After Few min's The Bell rang nd They Stopped in between.._

 _" Bell baj gayi..Period khatam ho gaya.." Rahul Said.._

 _" Ab hamey andar jaana hoga..Shiva tum akele kya karoge?" Dhruv asked.._

 _" Main bhi ghar jaaunga ab.." Shiva said.._

 _" Ok..Nice to meet you Shiva.." Rahul said.._

 _" Ha?" Shiva asked again.._

 _" Offo..Iska matlab hai ki Tumse milke bohot accha laga Shiva.." Aryan explained.._

 _" Ha Muze bhi.." Shiva Smiled.._

 _" Bye Bye Shiva..Kal Milte hai.." Shreya said.._

 _" Bye bye.." Shiva turned to leave.._

 _" Ek Min Shiva.." Dhruv Said.._

 _" Kya hua?" Shiva asked.._

 _Dhruv Opened his bag and took out a Sharpener from his Pencil Box and forwarded to him.._

 _" Yeh lo..Yeh Sharpener hai..Next time Se Blade matt use karna Pencil toot jaye toh..isse Use karna..tumhara hath bhi nahi katega aur Pencil bhi fatt se thik ho jayegi.." The Innocent kid said with a smile.._

 _" Lekin Yeh..Main Kaise le sakta hu..?"_

 _" Please manaa matt karo..rakh lo..ek Sharpener hi toh hai..mere paas aise bohot sarey hai..Isiliye yeh rakh lo Shiva.."_

 _" hmm.." Shiva smiled and Took The Sharpener..They Waved him and bidded bye..He Left the place.._

 _For Dhruv and Other three kids That Was Just a Sharpener ; but for Shiva It was Something Really Special.._

 _If You Guys Remember, When We were In the school and also those who are still in the school..School's first day means New Uniform,New books,New Lunchbox,New Shoes..Everything New..And We Used Be So Excited..! There Used to be a strange yet Sweet kind of Excitement Emerging in Between us.._

 _But for many more kids like Shiva, There's Nothing New..They Have To Use somebody's old used books, used uniform, used shoes..And Sometimes They don't even Get to Go To school and Study..Why Is That so? Well...The reasons can be many but the Leading one is Poor Financial Situation.._

 _Due to lack of money, Kids like Shiva Don't get the Basic Neccessities of Human Life i.e. Food , clothing and Shelter..Education toh Dur ki baat hai.._

 ** _2014 ; Month Of December_**

 _Period of Winter ; Cool And Chilling atmosphere everywhere..Time to pull on some Warm sweaters and mufflers..Because the cold atmosphere out there In the city Can Really freez one's bones on the spot.._

 _Years passed..Shiva is now Ten years old..In Age where you can Understand The situation Around you Partially..As The brain developes and So does the Understanding power..Till Now Shiva is Well aware of his family's Financial Statistics.._

 _His Father Who was Trapped By some Serious dieases stuck to the bed..Mother Was the Working Woman Of the House..And Elder brother Raju ; also Working for a Factory as a Child labourer...And Shiva..Working on a tea stall.._

 _" Yeh lijiye..aapki chai.." Shiva said forwarding tea cups to the customer.._

 _" Shiva..table no 6 pe do kaafi le ja.."_

 _" Jee Bhaiya.."_

 _" Yeh lijiye apki kaafi..." shiva said.._

 _" Beta..kaafi nahi..Coffee.." A young lady said chuckling.._

 _" Wohi toh bola..kaafi.." Shiva repeated.._

 _" Ek min..Mere sath Repeat karo.."_

 _" Co..."_

 _" Co.."_

 _" fee.."_

 _" fee.."_

 _" hmm..ab bolo Coffee.."_

 _" Co..ffee..Coffee.."_

 _" very nice..Very Good.." The lady clapped for him.._

 _" Jee madam.." Shiva smiled and went back.._

 _" hmm..de aya kaafi no. 6 pe.." The owner of that small tea stall asked.._

 _" Bhaiya..kaafi nahi..Coffee..Coffee hota hai..." Shiva Said with excitement.._

 _" Accha ji.."_

 _" bohot sikh liya angrezi...Jaa..teri chai rakhi hai waha..pee le.." The man said out of embarrasment.._

 _Shiva walked away head down quietly..After working whole day he used to get a Cup of tea and some biscuits sometimes..Not Everytime..Sometimes only..that too dependend on Bhaiya's mood.._

 _He walked to the corner where his cup of tea was kept..he was hungry indeed ; and that cup of tea was like a SanJeevani For Him In That Extremely Cold Evening..He sat down and Took the hold of cup..But to his misfortune The Tea had already turned Cold..It wasn't hot at all..He Understood that..But didn't uttered a single word..as he knew if he would've asked for hot tea..it would have affected on his job and he had to recieve the kind of harsh words and Insult..That is another addative fact.._

 _In such a Rib-freezing cold winter..What big a ten years old kid would want other than a Cup of hot warming tea..but the fate ; he couldn't even get that most common facility..No Other Option left..hence He Started to drink that cold and tasteless tea.._

 _ **2015 ; Month Of January**_

 _" Mom...Why did you scold me in front of my friends? Its so embarrasing..And Please, Do me a favour and stay away from my personal life.." A Twenty year old young guy Said to His Mother.._

 _" Dad..apako kuch pata bhi hai ya nahi? Aaj ke zamaane ke barey mein? I wanna marry Riya and thats it! Aap kuch bhi kahe muze ussey koyi farak nahi padta..aur agar aap muze aur Riya ko accept nahi kar sakte toh hum alag rehenge.." Another Young man of twenty six years old argued with his father.._

 _" Apko Fashion ke baarey mein kuch pata nahi toh please Stay out of It Mom..Yeh..Yeh Kaise kapde laayi hai aap? They are just so outdated..pata nahi aap kyu mere liye shopping karne jaati ho.." Another Young Girl Exclaimed.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _What must be the most Dreadful Morning of One's life? Any Idea?_

 _A morning when 11yr old Shiva woke up..rubbed his eyes..and The very first scenario he spotted was His Mother crying out her heart hugging his Elder brother Raju.._

 _Looking at the soul less body of Their Father...Lying on the bed.._

 _A neighbourhood's aunty came and Hugged Shiva..Though he couldn't identify what was the situation..Untill he heard the words.._

 _" Chale Gaye tumhare Baba...Hamesha Hamesha ke liye..tumhe chod kar.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Now You all people Must be expecting a ' Happy Ending ' for Shiva..Like He worked really very hard and He suffered many rejections and difficulties..and at the end He became very rich and his life settled Forever.._

 _Sounds really amazing..But Friends, Story mein happy ending kar dene se kya hoga? Kyunki yeh hai toh kisiki asli zindgi ki hakikat na? Aur kisiki Zindagi koyi Story nahi hoti..Isiliye, har baar happy ending nahi hoti..Understand the Meaning behind my words..It Is Sad..Because Its Real.._

 _No Doubt Shiva jaise aise kayi Chote Chote bacche hai jinhone apne bachpan se sirf aur sirf dukh aur mushkile hi dekhi hai...No doubt ki Inn bacchon mein woh Himmat aur Potential hai ki woh khud apna bright future bana sakte hai..And Absolutely No doubt that Even They have every right to Be happy..To Laugh..And To Enjoy.._

 _I have written Four different situations in this Story..They are Actually Phases of Little shiva's childhood..Just compare Our Childhood to Shiva's Childhood..Is there any comparison? If You guys remember, We used to wear Little shoes..They used to make sound like Tick-Tock Tick-Tock when we used to walk..Such a pleasing memory..And on other side, Kids like Shiva..Walk miles and miles bare feeted..throns peircing their little feet..but they didn't care.._

 _Our parents used to buy so many colourful and beautiful clothes for us..Small sized Frocks, Jeans,shorts,t-shirts,shirts and also jump suits..We used to Dance so marely wearing them..and Show everyone at most 10-15 times that ' My mummy bought this for me ' ' My Papa Chose this one for me ' and ' look I'm looking so cute ' :):)_

 _But those little kids..For them they are happy in wearing those quiet shabby but still in wearable conditioned clothes..Somebody's used anarkali dresses aur Kurta's..Half torned jeans or Pants.._

 _In second situation..Shiva's pain was ignored by everyone ; except those innocent kids of his age..If You read that part, You see Those kids didn't do anything special for Him..nothing big..They didn't offer him any money or jewellery..what they did is just to feel his pain..and shared their little things which meant a lot for him.._

 _Just think of it Friends, jab bhi hum kisi Bacche ko rotey hue dekhte hai..toh dil ko bohot bura lagta hai..Akhir kisi chote se bacche ke aansu kaise koyi dekh sakta hai.._

 _Agar kabhi koyi baccha chalte chalte gir pade..toh usko dekh kar sorry feel karne ke bajay usse uthane mein madad karo..aur Uske aansu poch do..choti si ankhon se yeh aansu acche nahi lagte.. Yeh toh hua normal pattern..Ab Ek magic ; Uss Bacche ke aansu poch ke ussey kaske Galey se lagaao..Bhale 2-3 min hi sahi ; lekin I Assure you ki uss hug ke baad Woh baccha apne aap rona band kar dega.._

 _Kyuki Bacche hamesha pyaar ke bhuke hote hai..:)_

 _Kabhi kisi chote se bacche ko Chocolate dekar dekho..Woh itna khush hoga itna zyada khush hoga ki jaise na jaane kounsi khushi mil gayi ho..Phir chahe woh chocolate 1 Rs. Ki ho ya 100 Rs. Ki..Keemat se zyada bacche pyaar ko Importance dete hai.._

 _Hamare Parents ke sath hamari kabhi kabhi nahi banati..Kabhi Dad ke sath ya kabhi Mom ke sath.. Kuch na kuch arguement hoti rehte hai..Lekin Friends, Jo bhi hai..They Are Our Parents ; and we Are their own children..Woh daatenge..Chillayenge..tokenge..Lekin Akhir mein Pyaar hi karenge..Atleast we Have Them..Shiva jaise kayi bacchon ke paas toh woh bhi nahi hote.._

 _Just give it a thought Friends...Imagine what an Wonderful feeling It'll be when Your own child will say.." My Papa Is My Super Hero.." or " My Mummy World's best mom.."_

 _It may sound a bit awkward to us at this moment but what our parents are going through right now..we can only realise that When We'll be Ourself standing in That position.._

 _At The end, I would like to sign off With saying that Here In Truely Real we Read many Brilliant stories About women's status in our society..Curruption..Aruna Shanbaug..Old Age homes..and many more..May be My story Would not match their level..But Its something which is in my heart.._

 _Agar Yeh story padhke aap ko sacche dil se Unn baccho Ki feelings Feel hui hai..Toh issey badi koyi aur baat mere liye nahi ho sakti.._

 _My Love for these little shining stars..putted in Simple words..with true heart and soul.._

 _**" Taare Zameen Par.."**_

 ** _AN : Read and Review.._**

 ** _Stay Happy and Keep Smiling_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


End file.
